


In The Werewolf's Den

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Cunnilingus, Forced Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Stacy goes out for a hike, during the full moon.Werewolves are about, and herd her towards the female leader of their pack.





	In The Werewolf's Den

What the hell had she been thinking, going hiking in the mountains on her own? Stacy grunted as she shifted her backpack. She'd wanted to get out of the city, get some fresh air, not have to deal with people for a few days, now look where she was.

Surrounded by trees with the sky already dark, although the full moon helped, and her flashlight was growing dimmer by the second. Was she even on the right trail anymore?

She tried to cheer herself up by reminding herself that, while it was getting chillier, it was summer and she wouldn't freeze to death. She still had water and some packed sandwiches in her backpack. She wouldn't die out here. Worst case scenario, she'd have to spend the night outside and continue in the morning.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard something rustle in the bushes. She froze, glancing in the direction the sound had come from.

There was more rustling, and she caught glint of something moving.

Oh God, there were bears around here, weren't they? Shit, were bears nocturnal? She really should've paid more attention to what wild animals were in this area.

She started walking faster, her eyes on the path in front of her. The last thing she wanted was to trip over a branch and twist her ankle.

Now there was rustling behind her, to her right, and she tried to ignore it.

There was a fork in the path, and she turned left, away from the rustling.

The path became smaller, narrower, more difficult to follow, but every time she thought about going back, there was something rustling in the bushes behind her. No way was she turning back.

She hesitated at another fork, then heard a low growl behind her. She turned, and her flashlight caught dark fur and glinting eyes. Too small for a bear. Maybe a wolf?

The wolf or whatever it was, was to her right. She turned left again, trying to speed up while keeping an eye on the ground. There was still a trail she could follow, at least.

The rustling increased, the wolf or whatever it was getting closer. She cursed under her breath when she heard rustling coming from her left and her right. Great, now there were two of them.

The trail grew broader again, and she passed a cave. She hesitated at the entrance. If she went inside, she could start a fire and ward off the wolves. But what if the cave wasn't empty?

The rustling in front of her and the low growl behind her made the decision for her.

She ducked inside the cave and knelt down, opening her backpack and searching for her matches. There had to be something, anything that she could set fire to.

"Oh my."

She looked up.

A woman walked closer. She was tall, her hair long and dark, and her grin was a little feral as she looked at Stacy. "Oh my," she murmured.

"Uhm," Stacy said. Now that the woman came closer to the entrance of the cave, Stacy could see that she was completely naked. Her arms and thighs were muscular and her stomach flat, though without a well-defined sixpack. She looked like her muscles came from physical labour rather than hitting the gym a lot. She was also completely casual about her nudity in a way that suggested she did this more often.

The woman stood by Stacy's side, still grinning. "Well done, girls!" she called out. "Well done!"

Stacy froze as two women emerged from the bushes. They were also naked, and a little shorter than the woman standing next to Stacy. One was a blonde, her hair falling past her shoulders, and the other had dark curls that brushed her shoulders. Their grins were identical.

"We thought you'd like her, Ma'am," the blonde said, lowering her head as she stood at the entrance of the cave.

"Couldn't let a tasty morsel like this pass us by, could we?" the woman with the curls said, smirking at Stacy. She planted her hands on her wide hips.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked, clutching her backpack. Who were these women? Why were they naked? Why were their eyes glinting like gold in the moonlight?

"You've done well," the tallest woman said, ignoring Stacy.

The woman with the curly hair stood a little straighter. "Thank you, Ma'am. Herding her was pretty easy."

Herding her? "Wait, were you in the bushes?" But no, they couldn't be. She'd seen the wolf. "Where are your dogs?"

"Oh, honey." The blonde shook her head, smiling. "We were the dogs!"

"Wolves," the curly-haired woman corrected her.

"Whatever."

They couldn't be. That would mean they were... "Werewolves?"

"What else?" The tall woman ran her hand through Stacy's hair. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" She caressed Stacy's cheek.

Stacy shuddered, not just at the unwanted touch but at the realisation that the woman's nails were incredibly sharp. They were thick and long, more like claws.

"What do you want?" she whispered, trying to duck out of the way.

The tall woman grabbed a fistful of Stacy's hair, keeping her in place. "To have a little fun, of course." She ran her other hand over her pussy. "I always get so horny during the full moon, don't you?"

Stacy tried not to look, but from the corner of her eyes she could see that the woman ran her fingers between her folds. The woman ran her slick fingers across Stacy's cheeks, ignoring the way Stacy was trying to pull away.

"You two, continue the hunt," the tall woman said. "I'll have some fun with this one."

"But Ma'am..." The curly-haired woman pouted. "We brought her all this way!"

"Yes, and you can enjoy her later," the tall woman said firmly. "Once I'm done with her."

"C'mon." The blonde elbowed her fellow werewolf. "If we don't behave, we won't get to enjoy her at all!" The blonde turned into a werewolf right in front of Stacy, making her scream. She scrambled back as much as possible, and let go of her backpack.

The transformation was over in seconds, but the cracking of bones and the sight of dark fur sprouting from the naked woman's skin was something Stacy would never be able to forget. She could only stare as the other woman sighed and shifted as well.

The two wolves looked at Stacy, then ran off, their tails wagging.

"Alone at last." She gave a sharp tug on Stacy's hair, forcing her to get up.

Stacy got up awkwardly, and walked along with the woman, her backpack left behind. "Where are you taking me? Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up."

"Please, just let me go!"

The woman stopped walking, glared down at Stacy, then roughly shoved her against the cavewall. Stacy yelped as rocks dug into her back through her jacket. "Listen to me, you silly girl. You came into my territory, and now you are mine to do with as I please. You're lucky I'm feeling horny rather than hungry" She grinned, leaning forward to lick Stacy's cheek.

Stacy winced as the woman pressed her body against Stacy's. She tried not to touch the naked woman, but her hands were pressed against her waist. "Please," she whimpered.

The woman pulled on Stacy's hair, forcing her to tilt her head back. "Mmm," she said, nuzzling Stacy's neck. "You smell scared, little girl. I like that."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. This couldn't be happening. She tried to pull away. "Let me go!" She pressed her hands against the woman's stomach, putting all her strength behind it, but the woman didn't budge.

The woman scraped her teeth across the tender skin of Stacy's neck, and Stacy shuddered as she felt how sharp the woman's teeth were. She hadn't even turned into a wolf, why were her teeth as sharp as fangs?

"Careful, little girl," the woman murmured against Stacy's neck. "You wouldn't want me to bite you by accident, would you?" She pulled back, smirking down at Stacy. "Come on. I'm taking you to our den."

Stacy stumbled after her, trying to think of a way to escape as she was led deeper into the cave. They turned a corner, and Stacy was surprised by the torches hanging from the wall. This part of the cave was basked in a golden glow and looked a lot more welcoming. There were blankets on the floor, and some bottles of wine and three backpacks propped up against the wall.

Stacy was shoved down onto the blankets. She fell onto her knees, and turned to look up at the woman. "You three, you come here more often?"

"Every full moon." The woman crossed her arms, bringing Stacy's attention to her full breasts for a moment. "Take off your clothes, girl."

Stacy shook her head. "No, please, just let me -"

The woman was crouched over her before Stacy could even finish her sentence. She had pushed Stacy to lie back on the blankets. Her golden eyes were glaring down at Stacy. "Take off your clothes," she said, "or I do it for you." She raised one hand, letting Stacy see her sharp nails. "Your choice. It'll be the only one you have tonight."

The woman sat up, and watched Stacy expectantly.

Stacy's fingers were trembling as she removed her jacket, then her shoes and socks, then the thick sweater.

"Hurry it up!" the woman told her, narrowing her eyes.

Stacy tried to ignore her as she removed to the rest of her clothes, but hesitated when she sat there, wearing only her bra and panties. "Do I really have to -"

The woman growled, surging forward and pushing Stacy to lie back down. She pressed one hand against Stacy's chest, and used the other to tear off her bra and panties.

Stacy yelped when she felt sharp nails against the inside of her thighs. Her heart was racing.

The woman grinned. "Finally." She moved down Stacy's body, sniffing her groin and burrowing her nose in Stacy's pubic hair.

"Don't!" Stacy said, squirming.

"Shut up," the woman told her. "I didn't bring you here to talk." She ran her nails down Stacy's right thigh, leaving red marks.

Stacy bit her lip as the woman nuzzled her groin.

"Mmm, you do smell deliciously scared," the woman said, sounding pleased. "Good girl." She moved to lie back on the blankets, spreading her legs. "Now eat me out, girl."

Stacy stared at her. "Wh-what? I'm not a lesbian!"

"Who cares? Eat me out, or I'll eat you up."

"You wouldn't."

The woman smirked. "Go look down there," she said, pointing behind Stacy. "Go on. I'll wait."

Slowly, Stacy got up, keeping a wary eye on the woman, and walked past the blankets and the backpacks. For a moment, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to see, then her eyes adjusted to the shadows and she saw bones lying on the floor. Going by the size, at least some of them had belonged to a human.

"Now get back here, girl, and do as you're told."

She had no choice but to go back, and she knelt down between the woman's raised knees. "But I've never -"

"I don't care," the woman told her, leaning forward to grab a fistful of Stacy's hair, and pushed her down. "Get to work. I want to come at least once before those two come back."

Stacy winced, her face pushed against the woman's pubic hair. She squirmed, trying to get more comfortable, trying to get into the right position. She felt slick wetness against her chin, and the woman spread her legs wider.

Finally, Stacy could pull back and look.

The woman's pussy looked surprisingly normal, although her pubic hair was bushier than Stacy's. She was glistening with how slick she was, her clit already swollen.

Stacy felt hot inside, and bit her lip. She had never done this, had never even thought about doing this.

"What part of get to work didn't you get?"

A sharp tug on her hair made Stacy lower her head. She started licking tentatively at the inner folds, and the woman groaned.

"C'mon, I barely even felt that!" She pushed Stacy closer.

Stacy pressed her tongue against the woman's clit, moving it up and down, and finally the woman moaned in pleasure. She kept licking, surprised at the taste. It was salty and musky, and like nothing she had ever tasted before.

"That's better," the woman said, then groaned. She kept her hand pressed against the back of Stacy's head, making sure Stacy stayed in place.

Stacy kept licking dutifully, and once she knew she was doing well, she used her fingers. First to keep the woman's folds spread, and then she slid two of her fingers inside.

The woman's pussy was hot and slick, Stacy's fingers sliding inside easily.

"Mmm, good girl, didn't even need to tell you to do that." The woman then gasped as Stacy crooked her fingers.

She tried to remember what guys had done to her when they'd been going down on her, and what it was that she had wanted them to do. Crooking fingers was definitely one of them.

The woman writhed and moaned underneath Stacy, and much to her own surprise, Stacy was starting to like it. She was doing this, she was making the woman moan and sigh and arch her back.

She glanced up, smiling when she saw the woman's hard nipples, her back still arched, her mouth open as she moaned.

"Like that," the woman gasped, rocking her hips demandingly, "like that!"

Stacy kept licking and sucking on the woman's clit, kept crooking her fingers until her hand hurt, but she knew better than to stop now.

"That's it," the woman moaned, tightening her grip on Stacy's hair. "That's it, just a little more..." She trailed off, then pushed hard against the back of Stacy's head. "Yes! Yes!" Her moans grew louder as she came, her thighs pressed against Stacy's head.

For a few seconds, Stacy couldn't breathe, and she was just starting to panic when the woman finally released her.

Stacy sat back, her face red, and avertied her eyes.

"Don't be shy, girl," the woman said, her voice low. She sounded pleased. "Look at me."

Stacy did, and felt something hot flare up inside of her. The woman was giving her a lazy smile, her skin flushed. She looked happy and sated. Stacy felt a proud glow. She had done that! Her first time going down on another woman, and she had made her come!

The woman sat up, and pushed Stacy back until she lay down.

Stacy squirmed when the woman nuzzled her pubic hair again.

"As I expected," the woman said, raising her head. Her eyes glinted in the light of the torches. "Arousal instead of fear." She grinned, and sat up. "Maybe you'll get an orgasm of your own tonight. If you're good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hang around on Tumblr as TarashErotica.


End file.
